Sharpshooter
The Sharpshooter is a Sniper weapon by MatthewGo707. * |type = Sniper|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *15 *30 (UP1) *45 (UP2)|fire_rate = 71|capacity = 5 (max 25) (default 10)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |theme = Military-themed|cost = *285 *205 (UP1) *80 (UP2)|level_required = *1 *12 (UP1) *22 (UP2)|firing_sound = }} Appearance *It is the bolt-action sniper rifle with the 10X scope and the long barrel. Strategy It deals good damage, average-low fire rate, low capacity and decent mobility. Tips *Only reload when you are safe, either behind an object or by always moving in the battle field to prevent getting shot, as this has a rather slow reload time. *Aiming for the head results in additional points, but does not speed up the killing process *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *This paired with the Evil Brain headgear or the Hunter's Altar craft item is extremely deadly, as it will one shot on a headshot no matter what. With Burning Tiara, a one shot on body shot is even possible. *Use the scope to your advantage. The Sniper Rifle has a low rate of fire, so maximizing damage per shot is crucial. *Only attack unaware opponents. This weapon cannot instantly kill an enemy player from full health, meaning that he can retaliate before you can finish the job. Even on heavily armored players, two headshots are necessary. *This weapon doesn't generate a tracer and has a quieter firing sound, meaning that you can stay undetected at the cost of damage output. *This weapon doesn't have a high magazine size. It's important to reload when the moment is right, such as after the player has killed all the opponents in the area. Counters *You can pick off its users with a sniper weapon. *Get close with a weapon with lots of damage, however, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Secret Forces Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Ambush the user at close range, where this weapon is weakest. *Once the opponent has emptied the magazine of 5 rounds, which will usually happen rather fast when the opponent is reloading, its the best time to fire back without fear of retaliation, as the reload time is quite long. *If you're hit once, then be sure to strike back before the user can shoot again and kill you. Pick an alternate route and ambush if you can. *Users looking down their scopes tend to become complacent. This makes them easier to ambush. *Skilled player is always a problem, as the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem to them. So always get covered and get an ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. *Melee or Shotgun Weapons can also be good counter to this weapon, since this weapon requires some distance between the target to be used effectively and without harming the player themselves. Trivia *It is essentially the improved version of the Sniper Rifle. *Its effieicency was updated int he 15.8.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Themed